Jurassic World The Game
'Jurassic World The Game' ''"Welcome to Jurassic World." -Claire Dearing, Jurassic World'' Jurassic World- The Game is the descendant of Jurassic Park Builder, and the predecessor to Jurassic World-''' Alive'. It was first released in 2015, and has had steady updates since. Like all of these games, '''Jurassic World- The Game' was produced and published by Ludia, Inc. It has a total of 219 creatures. 136 Jurassic, of which 46 are Carnivores, 41 are Herbivores, 25 are Pterosaurs, and 24 are Amphibians. Of all the Jurassic Creatures, there are 31 Hybrids and 5''' ''Superhybrids''. '''47 ''Aquatic, of which '''17' are Surfaces, 14 are Reefs, and 16 are Caves. 36 of all creatures are Cenozoic, often reffered to as "Glaciers" or "Glacier/'Glacial' Creatures." 12 of them are Snows, 12 are Savanahs, and 12 are Caverns. There are 80 Battle Stages, 66 of which unlock creatures for the player. The full list can either (eventually) be found here, on this wiki, or at this page. The First creature unlocked through battle by the player is Majungasaurus, and the last is Ceratosaurus. After the 80th Battle Stage is completed, the player can enter Battle Stage: Infinite, which is an extremely difficult stage in which the player must fight creatures above max level. The main reason why Infinite isn't used by most players is becaused it yields very weak or unwanted rewards. This game, while free-to-play, does have inApp purchases. Be careful; these purchases are nowhere near worth the money it costs to obtain them - especially at the rate at which one's Hard Cash amount goes down. Ah, that brings this page to the next topic; Resources. Your main resources include DNA, Food, Coin, and Hard Cash. These are also the original resources added to the game. Since initial launch, two resources have been added - Loyalty Points and Super-DNA (or S-DNA). DNA '''is what is used to purchase most creatures, excluding Loyalty Creatures, VIP Exclusive, and SuperHybrids. While hard to obtain, one of the best tactics for obtain high amounts of DNA is actually quite simple; sell unwanted embryos/cards, and don't spend too much DNA. DNA is a precious resources, and an Indominus Rex requires a total of 235,200 DNA to purchase - let alone evolving it. And if your interested in the waste-of-money VIP Membership, you get a DNA production Facility! YAY! '''Food is used to level up or "feed" your creatures. With it having its own production facility that all players have access to, this resources is relatively easy to get... but also easy to lose. Leveling up a level 31 Indoraptor to Max Level (level 40) costs a whopping roughly 50 million food! And you can only store up to 100 million! Jeez! Next is Coin. Coin is used to start NPC battles, and to purchase buildings! It's honestly pretty much useless in this game. After coin comes Hard Cash. This is like your "Diamonds" or "Gold" in other games, so use it wisely! And it's purchase ability sucks! You can get 20,000 Hard Cash.. for only $100 USD! What a deal! *cough* not *cough* Second to last is Loyalty Points. These are used to purchase Loyalty Creatures, and - if you have VIP - VIP Exclusive Creatures. It is arguably as hard to obtain as Hard Cash, considering you can't purchase it, but you get more of it compared to Hard Cash. Please Note that S-DNA is so unique that I'm going to explain it on the Superhybrids Page (coming soon!) Category:JWTG